Drabbles NaruSaku
by Saky-chan Haruno
Summary: Coletânea de Drabbles NaruSaku. Pretendo fazer 100 deles.*.* Primeiro "post" será alguns avisos.
1. Chapter 1

Avisos:

**Avisos:**

1º Naruto não me pertence, mas sim a Kishimoto-sensei.

2º Está será uma coletânia de Drabbles NaruSaku e como muitos já sabem, elas seram curtas, pois um drabble só me permite usar 100 palavras. xD

3º Deixarei em Rank T, pois alguns drabbles iram conter insunuação de algo mais Hot. Hihihi

4º Aceito sugestão de temas para os drabbles.

5º Tentarei postar um por dia e começo hoje.

6º Consegui fazer este aviso com menos de 100 palavras :D

Bom é isso.

Kissus


	2. Chapter 2

Drabble 1 – Quente.

Nunca havia passado pela mente de Sakura o quanto aquele garoto poderia ser quente. Naruto era quente. Mais quente do que Sakura poderia imaginar mais do que ela poderia agüentar. O calor que ele lhe transmitia era incontrolável, aquilo a levava a loucura.

Sakura nunca havia imaginado que o garoto "irritante" pudesse ser tão bom em algo. Definitivamente ter aceitado casar com ele, tinha sido a sua melhor atitude, desde o dia que decidira esquecer Sasuke. Aquela primeira noite de amor – depois da festa do casamento – não poderia estar sendo melhor. Naruto realmente era muito, muito quente.


	3. Chapter 3

Drabble 2 – Insuportável.

Para Sakura, Naruto era sinônimo de insuportável. Por muitos anos Naruto fora insuportável, pois ele sempre atrapalhava seus planos. Naruto era insuportavelmente irritante.

Mas o tempo passou e tudo mudou bem quase tudo, pois para Sakura, Naruto continuava sendo sinônimo de insuportável, mas agora com um sentido diferente.

Para Sakura tudo envolvendo Naruto era insuportável. Era insuportável ficar sem ele, era insuportável viver sem a alegria dele, era insuportável ficar sem os beijos dele, era insuportável ficar sem o sorriso dele. Naruto realmente era sinônimo de insuportável, pois para Sakura seria insuportável viver sem o amor dele.


	4. Chapter 4

Agradeço ao review, fico feliz de ter recebido.

E bem como não postei ontem, postarei dois Drabbles hoje. Ja ne.

* * *

Drabble 3 – Caçadora

Há anos ela estava naquele trabalho. Tudo que ela tinha que fazer era caçar a criatura que lhe indicavam e acabar com ela.

Sua vida fora assim por muitos anos, até ela pegar aquele trabalho. Por meses Sakura perseguiu a criatura que de noite era fera e de dia era humano. Para Sakura foi uma surpresa ver Naruto em sua forma humana, ele era lindo, mas a maior surpresa foram suas conseqüências.

Este foi um trabalho que Sakura nunca concluiu, pois de noite Sakura perseguia Naruto, mas pela manha ela o amava.


	5. Chapter 5

Drabble 4 – Esmeralda

Naruto não entendia nada sobre pedras preciosas. Podia ser topázios, diamantes, rubis e até pérolas. Para Naruto as pedras eram pedras, e as pérolas... Era alguma coisa, mas havia uma que Naruto protegia.

As esmeraldas tinham um brilho lindo, um brilho que lhe conquistava e que lhe roubava o ar. Mais os olhos de Sakura não eram pedras e talvez por isso Naruto não entendesse nada sobre pedras preciosas, pois mesmo os olhos de Sakura não sendo pedras, para Naruto aquelas duas esmeraldas valiam muitos mais que qualquer pedra que o dinheiro pudesse pagar.


	6. Chapter 6

Desculpa pessoal, eu fiquei dodoi e não pude entrar na net pra postar, hoje postarei apenas um, mas irei recompensá-los. E desculpa por não poder responder os reviews hoje.

* * *

**Drabble 5 – Estrelas**

Naruto adorava observar as estrelas, toda noite ele fazia isso. O brilho das estrelas o encantava, porque elas brilhavam como Sakura.

O brilho do sorriso dela, ele via na estrelas, o brilho do olhar dela, ele via nas estrelas. Mais o fundo negro atrás das estrelas, Naruto não gostava, pois aquele céu por trás das estrelas era muito grande, grande como o amor dele por Sakura... tão grande quanto triste.


	7. Chapter 7

Gomen pela demora, mas estive ocupada e ainda mais estou sem idéias pros Drabbles. xD

* * *

Drabble 6 – Missões

Toda missão tinha seus riscos, mas eram riscos que todo shinobi tinha que aceitar e assumir quando se graduava na academia.

Mas Naruto já não era um Gennin. Naruto agora era o Rokudaime Hokage, ele não podia ficar com medo, mas falar era mais fácil do que fazer, já que suas pernas não reagiam diante daquela situação.

Naquela manha Naruto tinha quebrado parte da coleção de xícaras _**edição limitada**_ de Sakura. O que deixou à esposa furiosa.

O expediente acabará e ele tinha que voltar para casa. Sobreviver àquela noite seria uma missão sem classificação conhecida.


	8. Chapter 8

Drabble 7 – Insônia.

Sakura não conseguia dormir. Já havia tentado de todas as formas, "chamar" o sono. Contou carneirinhos, contou quantas desculpas esfarrapadas tinha aprendido com Kakashi, contou quantas vezes socará Naruto.

Mais esse ultimo pensamento a irritou, pois ela já estava ficando com sono se lembrou de dele, mas por outro lado era bom saber o número de socos, pois no dia seguinte daria o dobro.

Lembrar de Naruto lhe irritava. Irritava-lhe, pois sua insônia tinha nome: Seu nome era Naruto.

* * *

Esse drabble me lembrou uma frase: "_ Não tomei café pensando em você, não almocei pensando em você, não jantei pensando em você, não dormi porque estava com fome."_

Bem pessoal, eu estou ficando sem ideias, fazer drabbles não é facil não, embora que seja legal. Se vocês tiverem sugestões eu estou aceitando. ^^

Bem é isso aee.

Ja ne.


	9. Chapter 9

**Desculpa a demora em postar um novo Drabble, eu estava sem ideias....**

* * *

**Drabble 9 – Olhares.**

E ele a olhava o tempo todo, nas missões, na hora do almoço. Naruto simplesmente a olhava sempre, pois para ele amá-la a distancia era o suficiente, ele não precisava de mais nada.

E Sakura sem perceber começou a compartilhar o mesmo sentimento, e quando ele não estava a olhar, ela o olhava. Pois para Naruto e Sakura, existiam momentos na vida, onde o melhor seria viver assim, somente... Se amando e olhando.


End file.
